endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Approval
Overview Approval is a measure of your empire's happiness, which affects the effectiveness of your colonies and citizens. This scale is combined from planetary and empire factors that show how much your citizens appreciate your government. Hostile living environments decrease approval, while conveniences such as Endless Supply increase approval. Positive approval affects your citizen's desire to work and can give useful bonuses, while negative approval slows growth and production and negatively affects your empire. Each system has an individual approval rating. These are combined to form your empire-wide approval rating. Maintaining positive approval is also key to all growth, as populations increase much more slowly when disapproving of your empire. Tax rate The fastest and easiest way to change your Approval is to change your Tax Rate. Practically, the Tax Rate controls the balance between and the other three resources ( , , and ) via Approval. Planets Planets can give approval or disapproval. * Planets apart from Class I (Jungle, Terran, Ocean) give disapproval. The more inhospitable the planet type, the more disapproval. * Some luxury resources give an increase to Approval. * Some anomalies give approval or disapproval. These modifiers apply in full to the entire system as soon as a planet is colonized. The distribution of population does not matter. Improvements Some improvements increase Approval. *Infinite Supermarkets +25 *Colonial Rights +30 *Unlimited Information Highways +30 (-50% overpopulation approval) *Corporeal Freedom +40 (+5 for every tier 3/4/5 planet) *Permanent Vacation +50 (-50% expansion population approval) Empire size Having more than a couple systems in an empire or having more than a few in a system gives disapproval. Disapproval is modified by the game settings: Overpopulation disapproval Systems get -1 to -1.6 for every above 3, depending on game difficulty. This can be reduced by up to 80% by improvements. Expansion disapproval Your empire gets -4 to -7 for every system above 2. This applies only to systems within your own influence area. This can be reduced by up to 88% by technology from the Standard Exploration & Expansion (bottom) technologies tree. The following 4 technologies reduce expansion diapproval by 22% each. No building is required; the reduction is applied on discovery. #Applied Cassimir Effect - tier 3 #Applied Atmospherics - tier 6 #Personal Fields - tier 8 #Dark Energy Effects - tier 10 Approval effects Empire approval The average approval in your empire, if extreme, can give a modifier to your , , and production. Avoid being in a state of Rebellion at all costs! System approval The approval within a system can give a further modifier to , , and , which stacks with the empire modifier. Approval in practice How the approval system works, and how to keep approval as high as possible, are questions asked quite often . Managing approval is a crucial part of playing Endles Space. With a bad rating, your empire is likely to literally go on strike. Low approval rates will decrease production, dust income, food and science (FIDS). It is important to balance and account for all the factors that influence approval. Category:Game mechanics Category:Tips on maintaining approval